


Slovakian Grim Reaper?

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Derek's Kid [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek has a kid, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grim Reapers, Male-Female Friendship, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment of Derek's Kid, Sloane the Reaper! :D</p><p>Summary: Derek dreaded the call from Stiles. Apparently Sloane wasn't adjusting like they thought she would, & Derek has to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slovakian Grim Reaper?

Derek was hauling ass to the school, breaking multiple laws in a time frame of twenty minutes. He slammed on his breaks, hopping out his car & running into the empty hallways of Scott's & Stiles' school. The one Sloane was now attending. He remembers the call too clearly as he followed three beating hearts; two erratic, & one calm.

_"DEREK SHE'S LOSING IT!" Stiles screeched into the receiver, nearly making Derek deaf._

_"Why? What's happening?" By then he was tugging on his jacket & out the door. Growling, & snarling could be heard on Stiles' end, along with muffled noises. "Stiles!" He snarled._

_"She's just lost it! We don't kno- where is the bloody fuck did she get that scythe!" Derek threw his phone into the passenger seat of his car & started the engine._

Derek made it to the tunnel leading to the field of the school, finding Scott barely dodging the swing of a scythe.

"Derek!" Stiles said relieved, Scott glanced back & quickly backed away at a safe distance. Derek looked at Sloane as she looked at the three of them, assessing each one individually before focusing intensely on him. Her head cocked to the side & her brown eyes bled a bright silver, grip tightening on the shaft of her weapon as she straightened her posture.

"What's happening to her?" Scott asked, voice on edge. Derek shrugged, he really didn't have an idea.

"What might've triggered this?" He asked the two teens. Both thought it over, & Stiles seemed to have an idea.

"Some kid during lunch, he hit is head pretty hard. We thought he was... _dead_..." He explained  & Scott understood what he was saying.

"You think he was supposed to die?" Scott said looking quickly to Sloane as she stepped closer. Silver eyes narrowing.

"So?" Derek said confusedly, becoming tense as Sloane raised her weapon. Stiles looked at him in annoyance.

"She's a grim reaper Derek, she literally reaps souls. It was probably his time & she knew it, but knew better than to do it in public." He clarified, "How do we turn her back before she takes our souls instead?" He added worried. Derek shrugged lamely, earning glares & groans. "You fix it! She's your daughter Derek!" Stiles said wildly gesturing to Sloane.

"Sloane!" Derek barked. He was so use to people falling in line with that tone, it was all he could think of to help snap Sloane back to normal. "Listen here- uh, missy- child- dammit." He growled go himself, "Dammit Sloane, stop being psycho like Peter. You have class right now, & I'm not bailing you out!" Derek said threateningly. She laughed- _laughed_.

"You threaten me vith not covering for me?" They all gapped at her as she threw her scythe over her shoulder, hand resting on a cocked hip as she side glanced them. "How veak Derek. _Veak_." She chuckled, "Anyvays, I must do zhe collecting of zhe Phillip Vaite's soul. Please, move." Sloane said advancing another few feet.

"What? Where's Sloane?" Scott asked confusedly.

"Why the hell do you have that god awful accent? Jeez, what are you _Russian_?" Stiles asked. Sloane snorted, as she looked offended at them both, her scythe- which by the way was _seven_ freaking feet long- shrank until it was the size of a police baton, the once five foot blade also shrank  & she tucked it away, & clipped it to her belt loop.

"Slovakian... Asshole." She corrected. Smirking at the displeased noise Stiles made at the insult, "As I vas saying, zhe soul, I must collect it." Sloane said agitiated. Derek looked to Stiles.

"He's in the hospital, he has a bad concussion & they want to keep him overnight for observation." Stiles said calmly. Sloane made a disgruntled noise as she stomped her foot.

"Dammit, fine. I'll get him during night fall." Sloane said normal. Derek quickly advanced on her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She looked questioningly to him, "Yes Derek?" Derek smiled small in relief when her head tilted more to one side, & her eyes returned to their warm brown, he embraced her & she awkwardly patted his back, confused.

 _I have my daughter back._ Derek thought relieved as he released her, still smiling. Sloane smiled back.

"Sloane... We still have class." Scott spoke up. Her mouth fell open & she sprinted up the stairs, & back into the school with Scott & Stiles in tow.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! NOT AGAIN- DEREK!" Stiles shrieked. Derek grumbled, & ran to catch up with them.

 _This is gonna be a long year._ He rolled his eyes.


End file.
